Super Espio
by Cinos-Edgar-Gogh
Summary: How will the world react to the new threat of "SUPER ESPIO"
1. Chapter 1

**Super Espio - Chapter 1**

"It will be nice to see Knuckles again", said Sonic, who had not seen his friend in a while. Tails, who was flying the Tornado with Sonic on board towards Knuckles' home, 'Angel Island' replied to Sonic, "After our epic adventure it'll be nice to relax for a bit"

"Plus we can make sure nobody else steals the emeralds"

"...and try to discover the secrets of the island"

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, Knuckles was anticipating his friends' arrival, "I hope Sonic has improved since last time", said Knuckles reminiscing about their last spar together, "I don't want to beat him up too badly".

"You don't have to worry about that Knucklehead", shouted Sonic as he dives at Knuckles, "

"You really should pay more attention", Sonic continues as he performs a dive-kick on Knuckles' head.

"Surprise Attacks will only get you so far Sonic", as Knuckles recovers before Sonic can capitalise.

"Boys will be boys", Tails says as he flies off to find somewhere to land the plane.

Sonic and Knuckles continued their spar with neither side gaining any particular advantage, when they notice that Tails hasn't come back yet, "What IS keeping Tails?" Sonic said worryingly.

"Probably catching up with the Chaotix," Knuckles said, pointing out that he was not alone on the island.

"Oh, they helping you out eh?"

"Yeah, we've had intelligence that Rouge is going to attempt another theft of the emerald tonight."

"Don't worry, Knuckles, with us here as well, you have nothing to worry about"

"I hope you're right Sonic."

Sonic and Knuckles finally arrive at the Emerald Shrine, where all the emeralds are on display in all their glory.

"Long time no see Sonic", says Vector as he acknowledges Sonic and Knuckles' arrival at the shrine.

"Where's Espio?" exclaims Knuckles noting the lack of his presence.

"Oh he's helping Tails out with some plane modifications."

"What kind of modifications?"

"Stealth Camouflage"

"That will certainly help out, thanks guys" said sonic as he run off to see how Tails and Espio were doing.

Sonic was shocked when he arrived near the Tornado's landing site. Espio was declaring his love to Tails! Sonic leaped out in defiance to this shocking turn of events! "She's mine you chameleon bitch", shouted Sonic.

"Oh thank you dear," said Tails hugging her darling sonic, winking at Sonic as she continued, "Show me your moves"

"Anytime"

Espio was angered by Sonic's interference, "YOU CANT HOLD BACK MY LOVE". Espio revealed that HE had stolen the chaos emeralds and transformed into Super Espio. Super Espio then taunted Sonic, "You can't hope to defeat me, now hand her over"

Tails exclaimed, "No-one is handing me over", as she kicks Super Espio in the jewels.

Super Espio winced in pain, "MY ONE WEAKNESS, ARGGGGGGGGGHHHHH... but no matter I WILL RETURN", as he flies off.

Sonic smiled at Tails in admiration, "Superbly done Tails".

"But he's getting away!", exclaimed Tails

"Let's get in the Tornado and chase after him"

"But he can turn invisible forever now"

"Darn it, what can we do now"

"Let me finish my Anti-Stealth Radar and his invisibility will be useless"

"Good idea"

And so our heroes hurried to prepare for their pursuit of Super Espio, but what chaos will Super Espio perform in the meantime!

**END OF CHAPTER 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

Super Espio was still hurting after his fight with Sonic and Tails, but he needed to hurry to complete his plans before they completed their anti-stealth radar.

"I think the Master Emerald will allow me to increase my powers", thought Super Espio as he sneakily made his way towards the Master Emerald Shrine, utilising his new improved invisibility powers. Suddenly, he thought he saw somebody else in the shadows...

Meanwhile, Knuckles and the rest of the Chaotix were still on the guard for Rouge when they decided to call Sonic to see what was taking him so long.

"Yo Knuckles, any sign of Rouge yet?" answered Sonic as he noticed who was calling

"Not yet, but I thought you were supposed to help us with that!" said an annoyed Knuckles.

"I'm helping Tails out with this anti-stealth radar; Espio has stolen the chaos emeralds and gone insane!"

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Knuckles in disbelief, "Espio, of all people?"

"I think Sonic's gone insane here" retorted Vector over the shoulder of Knuckles.

"Yeah the chaos emeralds are right...DAMN IT ALL" Knuckles shouted, noticing the chaos emeralds were gone!"

"Some emerald hunter you are Knucklehead"

"Enough of your jokes Sonic, are you coming back to help us or not?"

"I'm fine here Sonic, you've gathered all the equipment I need, I'll give you a bell when I'm done," said Tails interrupting whatever Sonic was planning to say

"Fine, that settles it, we'll see you here soon Sonic!"

"Woop-de-doo" said Charmy excitedly.

"Over and out"

Sonic took the Tornado from Tails' Workshop and flew back to Angel Island.

Sonic preferred travelling on land, because it was much faster than being constricted to the speed of the bi-plane, but Angel Island does float after all.

Sonic landed on Angel Island after several minutes of mundane flight.

Sonic sped to the Master Emerald Chamber where he saw the Chaotix Crew laying battered and bruised on the ground.

"You...were...late" said Knuckles weakly near the altar.

"KNUCKLES!"

"Behind...you"

Sonic suddenly gets flung across the Emerald Shrine via a swift kick from behind; Sonic manages to recover quickly and sees his super-powered assailants holding the Master Emerald.

"Espio and Rouge!"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
